Idea 3
by egm560
Summary: Just a short one shot inspired by the quinlitcorner tumblr!


**A/N**: Just a short little one shot. Original idea from the quinlitcorner tumblr. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

"You guys were amazing!" Accoladed Hayley.

"Thanks, good luck! Don't forget those oh so important vocal warm ups!" Taunted Sara.

"Oh yes!" Continued Tegan. She began making a collection of strange noises.

"Very funny guys! Well I'll see you later!"

"Later!" They said in unison. As soon as the door to the girl's dressing room was closed, Tegan pinned Sara up against the wall. She pressed her thigh in between Sara's legs. Sara felt a wave of pleasure shoot to her core, and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. Tegan took this opportunity to ravish her little sister's long elegant neck. Tegan's lips ghosted over Sara's ear.

"You need to stop teasing me on stage, yeah?" Tegan took a nip at Sara's cartilage."You dropped that pick on purpose!"

Sara smiled at the memory made only moments ago. It was true, Sara had dropped her pick only so she could bend down and give Tegan a good view of her bum.

Tegan faltered in her grinding and kissing. The younger twin took this opportunity to flip them, so Tegan was pressed against the wall.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Teased Sara. Tegan's breath was now past ragged. She couldn't take it. She needed Sara, and she needed her now. Just as Tegan began to take Sara's bottom lip between her own, the door opened.

"Hey guys, have you seen my . . ." The twins divided, but it was too late. "Jesus, fuck . . ." Hayley backed up as far as she could, until she hit the couch. She toppled over, and fell to the ground. Her head hit the floor with a loud thud.

That was enough to pull Sara out of her state of pure horror, and into one of worry.

"Hayley . . . ?" Sara moved from the corner to the floor. Sara shook Hayley's arm lightly. "Tegan, go get help. I think she might be seriously injured!" Sara's tone was enough for Tegan to forget her previous height of arousal.

"On it babe!" Tegan left the room, and returned later with Paramore's tour manager, Vince.

They eventually got paramedics to the scene, and Hayley was taken to the hospital.

"What happened?" Asked Ted.

"Hayley was walking out on stage, when she forgot something. She turned to leave and tripped on my bag." It wasn't a complete lie, but Tegan certainly wasn't going to tell Ted that Sara and her were making out, Hayley came in, freaked out, and flipped over the couch!

"Well I hope she's okay." Ted offered."I heard one of the Paramedics say something about a concussion . . ." With that Ted said good night to the girls and left to go check into the hotel for another night.

"Jesus Tee, we put Hayley into the hospital." Tegan's attempts to not feel guilty were failing, and Sara's speculation hadn't comforted her like she hoped Sara would.

"Well when you put it like that . . ." Tegan wrapped her arms around Sara and kissed her temple. "We should probably go visit her, and try to explain . . ."

"I don't want to have to justify our love, Tee."

"I know Sara." _I know, _thought Tegan.

...

"Okay Vince, thanks. Yeah I'll tell her. You too. Bye." Tegan ended the call and threw her phone onto the bed.

"What did Vince want?" Sara inquired.

"Two things. Good news, Hayley woke up." Sara let out a sign of relief. "Bad news, she has a concussion and we won't be able to finish the tour."

"That's understandable." Sara interjected.

"Wait, I'm not done."Tegan folded her arms.

"There's more? Good or bad."

"Depends . . . " Tegan trailed off. "She wants to see us." Sara's fear came true. "Now . . ."

...

"Yes. Let me see, Hayley Williams, room 211." Tegan grabbed Sara's hand from under the counter top. And gave it a quick squeeze before pulling away. Tegan could tell how anxious Sara was, and knew that she needed her to be strong for the both of them in case things went wrong. They muttered a thank you and headed to the elevator.

...

"Do we have to go in Tee?"

"Yes, Sare."

"B-but . . ." Stammered Sara.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Okay Sasa?" Sara smiled at the use of her childhood nickname, and checked over her shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. She pulled Tegan into a kiss, not a sensual kiss, but one of affirmation.

Sara pulled away and rested her head on Tegan's chest. "I love you too TeeTee." With that, they knocked on the door.

"Come in," called a weak voiced Hayley, something that Hayley herself was not used to. Tegan and Sara opened the door and shuffled in hesitantly. Tegan began to speak, but Hayley cut her off."You guys don't have to explain yourselves." Sighed Hayley. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, people love who they love and they can't change that." The twins faces lit up. Hayley's tone lightened."Besides, I've been thinking. You guys would be the cutest couple ever, hands down!"

Sara grabbed Tegan's face and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Seriously guys, you're too cute!"


End file.
